brooklyn_nineninefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gina Linetti
Regina "Gina" Linetti ist die einzige zivile Person, die im 99. Revier des NYPD arbeitet. Als Captain Holt in die Presseabteilung zwangsversetzt wird, packt sie kurzerhand auch ihre Sachen und wechselt mit ihm die Stelle. Persönlichkeit Gina ist sehr narzisstisch und betrachtet sich im Vorbeigehen in jeder spiegelnden Fläche. Sie neigt zur Kleptomanie, jedoch wird sie von ihren Mitarbeiter gemocht. Während ihrer Arbeitszeit spielt sie hauptsächlich an ihrem Handy und amüsiert ihre Follower mit Streichen, die sie ihren Kollegen spielt. Gina hat ihr Handy immer in der Hand. Wenn sie sich nicht gerade selbst lobpreist, macht sie verächtliche Kommentare über ihre Kollegen oder flirtet mit Terry Jeffords. Biografie Gina lernt Jake bereits in ihrer Kindheit kennen und die beiden freunden sich an. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit bei Jakes Oma. Als Teenager hat sie an einem polizeilichen Programm teilgenommen, welches sich gefährdeten Jugendlichen widmet. Bevor Gina ihre Arbeit im 99. Revier begonnen hat, hat sie Sonnenbrillen im Shoppingcenter verkauft. Schließlich hat verschaffte ihre Freund Jake den jetzigen Job. Neben der Arbeit besucht sie die Abendschule. Trotz ihres extremen Verhaltens scheint Gina eine verantwortungsbewusste Person zu sein, denn sie ist in der Lage sich in einer finanziell sichere Situation zu bewegen. Obwohl sie bereits achtmal verlobt war, ist sie noch nicht verheiratet gewesen. Staffel 1 folgt... Staffel 2 folgt... Staffel 3 folgt... Staffel 4 folgt... Staffel 5 folgt... Aussehen Gina hat langes hellbraunes Haar und grüne Augen. Die meiste Zeit trägt sie auffällig bedruckte Blusen mit einem Cardigan darüber. Beziehungen Jake Peralta Jake and Gina grew up together. When Jake was getting evicted, she bought his Nana's apartment. Jake was responsible for getting her hired by the department. Jake is one of the few people Gina treats well and they have a very strong friendship. Rosa Diaz Bearbeiten Gina and Rosa get along reasonably well, with the occasional dispute (such as Rosa making fun of Gina in "Lockdown" and the pie contest in "48 hours"). Rosa has been occasionally tasked with taking care of Gina such as during Holt's birthday party, and Gina took care of Rosa while she was ill by creating a "Rosa's gonna make this cold her bitch" care package. Charles Boyle Bearbeiten Gina always used every excuse to make fun of Charles, but after he broke up with his fiancée Vivian, she told him the fastest way to get over someone is rebound sex. At the end of the Season 1 finale, the two were shown in bed together. During the early part of Season 2, they were casually hooking up. At the end of season 2, they became stepbrother and stepsister when Gina's mother and Charles' father got married in Boyle-Linetti Wedding. Amy Santiago Bearbeiten Gina is often seen making fun of Amy, mostly because of her "drab pantsuits". Gina says that Amy is a boring old lady, making fun of her look, personality and apartment. Despite all of the teasing on Gina’s side, the two definitely have their bonding moments. The harsh teasing has slowed down a tiny bit since getting in a relationship with her longtime, childhood friend, Jake Peralta. And she goes as far as to congratulate them on their engagement. Captain Holt Bearbeiten Gina and Captain Holt are shown to have a fairly close friendship. She is promoted to his assistant. She has oddly helped in some situations and also got him addicted to a game called Kwazy Cupcakes. And she is even on a first name basis with his husband, Kevin. Milton Boyle Bearbeiten Milton Boyle is the only man that Gina is ever shown to be in a relationship with. The pair have a daughter named Enigma, however it seems that since the child's birth the couple have broken up. It should be noted that Milton isn't the only man Gina has dated in the show, as there a couple of other men in her life. For example Leo 'Nadia' Mirren-Carter, a man she is assumed to have dated after Charles introduces her to him in Halloween III. Nadia also turned out to be the brother of Charles' partner Genevieve. Trivia *Gina hat eine Tochter mit dem Namen Enigma. *Gina owns a number of spandex suits and gifts two of them to Rosa Diaz and Amy Santiago after they thief-proof her apartment. *She was a dancer in the group Floor-Gasm♙(Pilot ,The Slump). *Gina appears to like dogs as there is a picture of one on her desk and she has a stuffed Webkinz dog on her computer. *Ginas Lieblingspolizeifilm ist Bad Boys. *Ginas Lieblingstier ist der Wolf. Sie besitzt Pullover mit Wölfen darauf und ihre Kuscheldecke "Wolfs", welche sie an Hitchcock und Scully übergibt, damit sie Babylon nicht mehr nutzen. *Gina arbeitete als Assistent Manager in einem Sonnenbrillen-Laden. Und es war als würde sie in der Hölle sein. *Gina hält sich häufig in der Männertoilette auf, weil dort die Akustik viel besser sei. *Gina liebt sie Sommerzeit und benutzt dementsprechend designte Gegenstände, z.B. einen Wassermelonen-USB-Stick. *Gina verlor in der 5. Klasse auf einer Bowlingbahn ihre mittleren zwei Scheidezähne und trägt seitdem eine Prothese. *Gina stellt ihr Handy niemals in den Flugmodus, auch nicht wenn sie tatsächlich im Flugzeug ist. *Gina ist Linkshänderin. *Gina hätte gerne ein Parfüm mit dem Namen "Gina in a Bottle" und eine Realityshow ""Linetti, Set, Go". Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Staffel 1 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 2 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 3 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 4 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 5 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 6 (Charakter)